Desde el Valhalla
by Annie-Pll
Summary: Bo busca a alguien que pueda traer de vuelta a Kenzi y la encuentra a ella. La única que podrá ayudarlas es Lena, la medio hermana de Lauren. Sin embargo, Lena necesita la ayuda de alguien más, Tamsin. ¿Conseguirán traer a Kenzi de vuelta o sus esfuerzos acabarán en derrota?
1. Soul Keeper

**Hola! Bueno, pues como me encanta Lost Girl y no hay mucho en español, he decidido empezar un fic. Esto ocurre después del final de la cuarta temporada. Los créditos van a los creadores de Lost Girl y los actores que interpretan los personajes. Excepto Lena, que es mi propia aportación. Disfruten.**

* * *

A veces es duro no saber qué te pasa. Es como estar perdida en mitad de la Oscuridad. Sin embargo, para mí estar siempre en la Luz es como la rutina diaria: aburrida e insignificante. No tengo miedo a reconocer que la Oscuridad es más interesante. Es como la Luz, con reglas y todo eso, pero más…salvaje, más extremo. En la Oscuridad, siempre puedes desatarte, liberarte y saciar todos tus deseos no revelados. Siempre y cuando no rompas las reglas. Las cosas deben ser hechas con moderación.

En el lado opuesto, está la Luz. Estricta, al igual que la Oscuridad, pero elegante y generosa. Al contrario que en la Oscuridad, puedes confiar en las personas de la Luz. No son traidores, mentirosos, malvados y sanguinarios. Además, la Luz está mejor cubierta, tiene prestaciones medicas, policiales y demás. La Oscuridad carece de "buenos" médicos científicos y, con "buenos", me refiero a legales.

Desde el principio de los tiempos, han estado en paz armada. La Luz hace lo posible para molestar a la Oscuridad, y la Oscuridad intenta joder a la Luz. Es así de simple. Sin embargo, alguien cambió las cosas hace unos años. No la conozco personalmente pero he oído mucho sobre ella: la Súcubo sin bando. Ella ha hecho que los malos sean buenos, que los buenos sean malos y que la mejor doctora de la Luz se pase a la Oscuridad. La doctora Lauren Lewis, me muero de ganas de volver a verla, es muy importante para mí.

El caso es que, como la Súcubo, no tengo bando. Yo no puedo tenerlo. Como Soul Keeper, me es imposible escoger Luz u Oscuridad porque soy demasiado poderosa. Cuando uno de cualquier bando muere, yo guarda su esencia, su poder. Si eligiese un bando, la guerra se desataría y uno de ellos desaparecería para siempre y no sería justo. Ni siquiera el Rey Sangriento puede usar su sangre contra mí. Trick, hace mucho que no lo veo.

Interesante. Lauren me llama por teléfono. Si me necesitara de verdad usaría el anillo. ¡Genial! Lo está usando. Y aquí empieza la historia.

El anillo me manda una señal. Puedo localizar a Lauren en cualquier parte del mundo cuando lo usa. Está en el Dal Riata. Me teletransporto allí en apenas tres segundos. Me parece que está más rubia. Como todos están apoyados en la barra, no me ven. Lauren sujeta el móvil cerca de su oreja. La música de mi móvil empieza a sonar y el cantante lanza la palabra "Valkyrie" a través del aire seguida de un punteo de guitarra.

- Perdón, mi hermana me está llamando –bromeo –Tengo que cogerlo.

Todos se giran y Lauren corre a abrazarme.

- Hola –saludo –Me alegro de verte.

Sí, la doctora Lauren Lewis es mi hermana, medio hermana en realidad. La misma familia nos adoptó de diferentes casas. Fue raro vivir con unos cambia-formas y una humana por un tiempo.

- Lena –Trick se acerca a mí –No te veía desde que tenías…¿Cuántos? ¿Quince años?

- Ahora tengo diecinueve y hace casi cinco que no nos vemos –respondo –Supongo que desde los catorce.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, estás muy…crecida –observa el Rey Sangriento –Ven, te presentaré y después te explicaremos por qué te hemos llamado con tanta urgencia.

Me siento al lado de una chica morena de ojos marrones. Puedo sentir lo diferente que es.

- Esta es mi nieta Bo –Trick me la presenta.

- La Súcubo sin bando –digo sonriendo –Encantada, soy Lena. Lauren tiene costumbre de hablar de su amada Bo.

- Encantada, no sabía que Lauren tenía una hermana –la mira con deseo –Y menos Fae.

- Supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sabes de ella –la miro yo también –Es un poco…tímida.

- Él es Dyson –señala Trick al hombre que hay a su lado.

- Un Lobo con espíritu guerrero. Encantada.

- Lo mismo digo. Había oído hablar del Fae más poderoso de todos pero nunca me imaginé que fueras tan…joven.

- Ya ves. El mundo es irónico –sonrío –Bueno, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

- Últimamente hemos perdido dos personas muy queridas –me dice Lauren –Hale, del clan Zamora, y Kenzi.

- La sirena enamorado de una humana –conozco la historia –Lo siento.

- Kenzi era la humana y mejor amiga –Bo está llena de rabia –Necesito que los traigas de vuelta. Trick dice que puedes hacerlo.

- Soy una Soul Keeper, claro que puedo. Aunque, necesito algo. Una Valquiria.

- Tenemos una –comenta Dyson –La llamaré.

Hace una llamada, revela el lugar donde estamos y cuelga.

- Hay un problema, tiene que ser una Valquiria especial –digo –Renacida.

- Lo es –asiente el Lobo.

- Inocente, pura, incorrupta y algo más.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta Bo ansiosa.

- No puedo decíroslo. Es algo muy fácil de manipular y me temo que si no es verdadero podría tener consecuencias catastróficas.

- Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

- Vaya, rubia y con bonitos ojos –levanto una ceja –Puede funcionar.

- Tamsin, ella es la hermana de Lauren, Lena –me presenta Dyson –Te necesita para traer a Kenzi y Hale de vuelta.

- ¿A mí? –se sorprende ella –Me siento muy especial.

Observo bien a la Valquiria. Estoy segura de que funcionará bastante bien. Pero será un camino muy largo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews, me encantará leerlas y espero poder continuar con este fic. Gracias por leer.**


	2. Pasado y Futuro

**Hola de nuevo, no me he podido contener y he decidido subir otro capítulo. Allá va.**

* * *

- Te fuiste –me recrimina Lauren.

- Veo que tienes una nueva bonita casa –intento evitar la conversación con ironía.

- No sabes lo que he pasado para conseguirla. Estaba esclavizada en la Luz.

- Y ahora estás en la Oscuridad.

- Ahora soy libre.

- No, no lo eres.

- ¡Era su mascota! La mascota del Ash.

- Lauren, las Ninfas del desierto africano me necesitaban. Estaban siendo cazadas y exhibidas.

- Lo sé, pero te fuiste.

- Te dije que vinieses conmigo –estaba consiguiendo cabrearme.

- Te dije que me quería quedar cerca de Nadia.

- Siempre que te llamaba me decías que todo iba bien, perfecto, que habías conocido a Bo, que Nadia no había despertado pero que tenías esperanzas de conseguirlo.

- Lo hice. Lo conseguí.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

- Bo tuvo que matarla. Se volvió loca.

- Lo siento. Tendrías que haberme avisado. Sabes que hubiese vuelto en segundos.

- Las Ninfas te necesitaban –me reprocha Lauren.

- La familia es lo primero. Te pedí que vinieras conmigo.

- Te fuiste, Lena.

- Te quedaste, Lauren.

- ¡No soy como tú! No todos los Faes se toman bien que los conozca. Soy humana.

- Eres mi hermana y si me hubieses dicho lo del Ash…

- ¿Qué? ¿Lo hubieses matado?

- Con mis propias manos –aseguro.

- Si lo haces, significará que te pones de parte de la Morrigan.

- No, significará que con mi familia no se mete nadie. Deberías haberme avisado de lo que estaba pasando, no mentirme.

- Te fuiste, Lena.

- Ni se te ocurra, no hagas que yo parezca la culpable en este asunto porque…Querías estudiar medicina, ciencias y te lo di. Querías estudiar a los Faes, te di mi sangre, mis cabellos, piel…Me dijiste que querías estar cerca de otros Faes y te conseguí un laboratorío con los de la Luz a cambio de servicios médicos. Te lo di todo, Lauren. Todo con tal de que no acabases con los de la Oscuridad. No me contaste lo que pasaba y ahora intentas hacerme quedar como mala. No, no lo hagas.

- ¡Eres mi hermana pequeña! –me grita.

- Pero soy más poderosa de lo que parece. ¡Maldita sea, Lauren! Puedo desintegrar este puto mundo con solo chasquear los dedos.

- Oye, no hables así. Tienes razón, no debí mentirte. Tenía que haberte contado que los Faes de la Luz me tenían como mascota pero es que no quiero depender de ti toda la vida.

- No es depender, es pedir ayuda. Es lo que hacen las hermanas, se ayudan. Sé que no debí dejarte sola pero no puedo dejar que los Faes mueran a manos de los humanos. Pero también tengo que proteger a la única familia que me queda aunque no quiera.

Lauren me abraza entre lagrimas. Estoy tan arrepentida de haberla dejado sola que me siento impotente después de todo lo que me ha contado sobre su pasado con los Faes de la Luz pero también estoy enfada porque lo único que no quería que le pasara, le ha pasado. Ahora está con los de la Oscuridad.

- Por fin soy libre –me dice.

- Espero que por lo menos te traten bien y si no…

- Te lo diré –me interrumpe –Esta vez lo haré, te lo prometo.

- Vaya, si es mi Fae favorito –la Morrigan entra por la puerta –¿Interrumpo un bonito reencuentro familiar? Como has podido comprobar, tu hermana ahora es de los nuestro. Con sus condiciones, por supuesto.

- Evony –sonrío irónicamente –Ya estabas tardando en aparecer.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Lena. Lauren, ahora que somos tan amigas, deberías haberme avisado de que tu querida hermanita está aquí.

Hay algo diferente en ella. ¿Camina distinto? No, no parece ser eso. Lo entiendo todo cuando se acerca a nosotras.

- Eres humana –digo –¿Cómo es eso?

- Cortesía de tu hermana –responde –Digamos que nos unimos mucho y me engañó pero no le guardo rencor.

- Bien hecho –miro a Lauren y asiento –Siempre has sido la lista.

- Gracias, fue fácil. ¿Qué quieres, Evony?

- Que me devuelvas mi poder.

- No lo haré. Lo siento pero no quiero que me derritas.

- No te voy a derretir, Lauren. Somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

- El problema es que no confío en ti.

Me hace gracia ver como mi hermana se las devuelve todas. Al final, Evony acaba rindiéndose e intenta cambiar de tema pero Lauren sigue atacándola.

- Toc, toc –Tamsin asoma la cabeza por la puerta tímidamente –Vengo a hablar con Lena.

- Pasa, rubita –le digo –O mejor salgo yo. Parece que esto va para largo.

Me dirijo hacia la salida y la Valquiria me espera en la entrada. Cierro la puerta al salir y oigo la risa de Lauren dentro.

- Parece que se lo pasan bien –comenta Tamsin inocentemente.

- Puede que mi hermana sí –le sonrío –Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

- Soy de la Oscuridad. Según lo que me ha dicho Dyson, no podré ayudarte. No soy pura e inocente. Soy mala y cruel.

- Eso lo juzgaré yo, bonita –me río.

Tamsin agacha la cabeza y se pone roja. Me divierte. Puedo ver lo inocente que es a kilómetros de distancia.

- La Oscuridad no te hace malo, son tus actos.

- Pero Bo me odiaba y creo que es porque soy de la Oscuridad –dice con gesto triste –Bueno, en realidad no me odia pero creo que antes sí.

- Sería porque eres rubia –bromeo.

- No sé qué responder a eso. En fin, ¿qué más tengo que hacer? Porque lo de renacida ya está. Tengo alas ¿sabes?

- Mmm…alas ¿eh? Deben de ser preciosas. Lo otro que tienes que hacer debe salir de ti. Solo una cosa. ¿Sabes por qué tienes que ayudarme tú?

- ¿Por qué soy rubia?

- Esa ha sido buena –me río –Pero no. Es porque eres una Valquiria y puedes entrar al Valhalla. También hay un problema. Me debilito mucho cuando traigo a alguien de vuelta. Necesitaré que, en el momento que entres allí, estés segura de quién escoges traer de vuelta y tu propio poder de infligir duda no te confunda. La última vez que lo intenté, la Valquiria no estaba prepara, trajo de vuelta a un gladiador romano y casi muero. No se lo digas a Lauren.

- Entonces, ¿solo podré traer a Kenzi o a Hale?

- Exacto pero no te preocupes. Solo será uno pero en unas semanas podremos repetirlo.

- Eso está bien. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

- Relájate, rubita. Primero tenemos que conseguir un estado mental y físico fuerte y una unión especial. Y yo te acabo de decir la cosa que no podía decir. Soy idiota.

- No, no lo eres. No importa que me lo hayas dicho.

- Solo que tiene que ser de verdad.

- Entiendo. Intentaré dejarme llevar y espero que pronto consigamos esa unión.

Es más inocente de lo que pensaba. Espero que siga así y no se dé cuenta de que vamos a tener que hacer cosas de las que más tarde se arrepentirá. Ojalá, pueda mirarme a los ojos cuando los traigamos de vuelta.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Quisiera dar las gracias a Mari Paz por ser el primer comentario. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y espero que haya quedado bien explicado el tema de la esclavitud de Lauren. Dejad reviews si queréis, nadie os obliga (os derretiré si no lo hacéis) JAJA, es broma.**


	3. No es el mejor momento

**Hola! Aquí va el tercer capítulo pero antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a AlabamaBlue1981 y Mari Paz por las reviews que me habéis dejado, me han emocionado mucho. AlabamaBlue, responderé todas las preguntas y si tienes más, adelante, pregunta. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo.**

* * *

Bo me mira. Tamsin está intentando confundirla pero es justo al revés. La Súcubo está consiguiendo infligir dudas en la Valquiria. Y yo que pensaba que eso era imposible.

- Vamos, elige –le dice Bo –La negra o la azul oscura.

- No sé –duda Tamsin –La chaqueta negra te queda muy bien pero la azul es nueva y es el color favorito de Lauren.

Me levanto del sofá y me acerco a ellas. La Valquiria está de espaldas, así que la cajo por los hombros y le susurro al oído:

- Concéntrate. Tienes la respuesta.

Puedo sentir como un escalofrío la recorre.

- ¡La azul! –exclama al fin –Vas a ver a Lauren, así que la azul.

- ¿Bo? –espero la respuesta.

- Me iba a poner la negra –responde la Súcubo –Me van los clásicos.

- Otra vez me he equivocado –Tamsin suspira tristemente –No lo voy a conseguir.

- Tú lo vas a conseguir y yo voy a llegar a mi cita con Lauren.

- Bo, ve tranquila –digo –Seguiré sola. Gracias por la ayuda.

Bo se marcha. Tamsin se ha sentado en el sofá y yo voy a sentarme junto a ella. Suspira. Noto la decepción en su rostro.

- Lo vas a conseguir –pongo la mano en su rodilla –Solo necesitas un poco de entrenamiento.

- ¿Tú crees? –sus azules ojos brillan –Supongo que sí pero nos llevará mucho tiempo y Kenzi…

- No será tanto como crees –la interrumpo –Te diré un truco. No te rindas ante la presión y guíate por tu instinto. Piensa que es como…no sé, decidir qué te vas a poner por las mañanas.

- Lo intentaré. Lo que me preocupa es no elegir a la persona correcta.

- Si estás pensando en complacer en todo el mundo, va a ser un desastre. Hazme caso y sigue tu instinto. No escuches los argumentos porque intentaran influenciarte. Solo sigue el impulso de tu corazón. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Tamsin me mira con la inocencia propia de una niña y asiente. Creo que empieza a confiar en mí. Eso es bueno pero también malo porque si fallamos puede que no vuelva a creer en mí.

La Valquiria está entretenida viendo la televisión pero yo no paro de pensar en todo lo malo que podría pasar si no sale bien. Lo peor es que Tamsin se podría volver loca.

- Tengo que hablar con Bo –le digo antes de desaparecer.

Dos segundos de vacío y estoy ante la puerta de la nueva casa de mi hermana. Llamo varias veces pero nadie responde.

- Voy a entrar –grito.

No hay nadie en el salón ni en la cocina. Subo las escaleras mirando a todos lados.

- ¿Lauren? ¿Bo? –las llamo –¿Hay alguien?

La puerta del baño está abierta y tampoco hay nadie dentro. Empiezo a pensar que se han ido pero Bo me dijo que estarían aquí. Llamo a la puerta de la habitación principal pero nadie contesta, así que la abro. Lauren y Bo están dentro, en la cama…desnudas. Por una milésima veo a Bo elevar el pecho mientras mi hermana le besa el cuello y…algo más.

- Lo siento –digo dándome la vuelta –Supongo que, con los gemidos, no me habéis oído y yo siempre con los cascos puestos. Lo siento mucho. Mejor espero abajo.

Vuelvo a cerrar la puerta y bajo a sentarme en el sofá. Debería haberme quitado la música al entrar. Así hubiese oído sus gritos. El caso es que voy escuchando música la mayor parte del tiempo porque si no voy pensando en nada y no estoy entretenida, empiezo a perder el control de uno de mis poderes: leer la mente. Y eso es muy malo. Demasiados pensamientos me dan dolor de cabeza. Por eso casi siempre voy escuchando música, excepto cuando hablo con alguien o veo la televisión.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro, asustándome. Me doy la vuelta y me quito los cascos. Lauren me mira avergonzada, terminando de abotonarse la camisa blanca.

- No te hemos oído –dice.

- Tranquila, no he visto nada –sonrío –Bueno, dile a Bo que, al ponerse la camiseta roja que llevaba hoy, parece que tiene menos tetas. ¡Ah! Y que quiero hablar con ella.

- ¿Sobre qué? –la Súcubo baja por las escaleras poniéndose la chaqueta.

- Tamsin –respondo vagamente –Pero mejor vuelvo a tu casa y hablamos cuando terminéis aquí. Siento haber interrumpido.

Desaparezco en dos segundos y reaparezco en la casa de Bo.

- ¡Oye, tú! –Tamsin viene hacia mí furiosa –Ni se te ocurra volverme a dejar de esa forma. ¿Me has oído?

- Sí, lo siento –asiento –Vaya tarde de disculpas que llevo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Le tenido que pedir perdón a mi hermana y a Bo por algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Nada, las he interrumpido…Nada.

Mejor que no continúe o Tamsin se va a escandalizar. Me siento en el sofá a esperar a Bo pero estaba pensando en que quizás Trick tenga algo con lo que combatir la locura que podría padecer la Valquiria si algo sale mal…que espero que no.

- Vas a irte y dejarme sola otra vez ¿verdad? –duda Tamsin.

- ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Se te ha puesto esa cara. La que tenías antes de irte. Es una mezcla entre Kenzi pensando un plan absurdo y Bo creyendo que podría funcionar.

- Emm…-me ha dejado sin palabras.

- No me dejes sola otra vez, por favor –me suplica –La última vez que eso pasó, me secuestró el hijo de la Morrigan y casi consigue que se me caiga todo el pelo del susto.

- Tranquila, no me voy a ir. Además, todavía tengo que hablar con Bo y voy a esperarla.

- Así me gusta. Nunca se deja sola a una Valquiria.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque…lo digo yo.

Me río y ella también. Me hace gracia la forma en que sonríe con sus blancos dientes y entornando un poco los ojos. Sus preciosos ojos azules brillan cuando lo hace. Casi me recuerda a Lauren cuando éramos más pequeñas. En aquel momento, ninguna tenía problemas y solo soñábamos con vivir tranquilamente el resto de nuestra vida. Ahora que todo ha cambiado, siento que solo Bo la puede hacer feliz.

Por fin llega Bo con Lauren, por supuesto. Nada más ponerse delante de mí, recuerdo lo que vi por un segundo y cierro los ojos pero la imagen no se borra de mi mente. Está grabada a fuego.

- ¿Qué quieres? –me pregunta la Súcubo.

- Ya te dije que tengo que hablar contigo –respondo –Es sobre…

Miro a Tamsin y ella me sonríe como si no se hubiese enterado de que la cosa iba sobre ella.

- Ven conmigo. ¿Lauren, puedes quedarte con Tamsin?

Bo me lleva a su cuarto.

- Oye, no va a pasar nada ¡eh! Eres la novia de mi hermana o…como quieras llamarlo.

- Déjate de bromas –dice con seriedad –¿Qué tienes que decir sobre Tamsin? ¿Acaso no puedes traer a Kenzi y Hale de vuelta?

- Sí puedo pero si no sale bien Tamsin... –hago una pausa –Podría volverse loca y eso sería algo muy malo. En serio, mucho.

- ¿Cómo lo evitamos?

- Eso solo puede hacerlo ella. No debe dudar y la veo muy insegura. No está preparada ni de lejos. Créeme, esto va a ser un desastre si…

Bo está poniendo caras raras y me distrae. No entiendo a que vienen esos gestos pero yo sigo:

- No creo que vaya a funcionar. Por supuesto que podríamos traer a Kenzi pero no creo que se pueda con Hale. No estoy muy segura de que Tamsin pueda con dos y…

- ¡Lena! Tamsin está detrás de ti –me detiene Bo.

Al girarme veo a la Valquiria conteniendo la respiración con ojos de vidrio pero, justo en el momento que voy a pedirle disculpas por no creer en ella, empieza a llorar y sale corriendo. La Súcubo y yo la seguimos. Llegamos junto a Lauren unos segundos después y oímos un portazo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –duda mi hermana –Tamsin ha salido llorando. Había subido a deciros que si vamos al Dal con Dyson y…

- Yo me encargo –digo –La encontraré.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado e intentaré subir pronto pero empiezo con los exámenes de la universidad en dos semanas y no sé si podré. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Elemental, mi querida Tamsin

**Hola! Pues ya vamos por el cuarto capítulo. Lo primero, deciros que tiempo al tiempo: los momentos Lena/Lauren con profundidad llegarán, habrá más pilladas y charlas entre Lena y Bo (la Súcubo lo va a pasar mal)...Todo se verá. Lo segundo, muchas gracias por desearme suerte porque la voy a necesitar. Y por último, disfrutad tanto como yo escribiendo.**

* * *

Gracias a un Bobaro muerto, pude encontrar a la Valquiria y, gracias a un Under Fae que se esconde en las sombras llamado Rabisu, puedo llegar hasta ella. Está de espaldas. No reconozco el sitio pero parece una especie de acantilado.

- Tamsin –susurro.

- ¿Qué? –me grita con enfado –No vengas a decirme que confías en mí porque me ha quedado bastante claro que no.

- Tamsin, confío en ti aunque me parece que necesitas entrenar un poco más–me acerco a ella –Jamás te mentiría. Es solo que no confío en el Valhalla…más bien, en la gente que hay allí. Intentarán volver y para ello…

- Ya lo sé, me engañaran, harán que dude de mi razón y me volverán loca –la Valquiria se gira despacio –Pero tú no confías en mí.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto –la cojo por los hombros –Tamsin, en estos momentos, eres la única Valquiria en la que confiaría para hacer nada. Me has demostrado que no eres una rubita cualquiera. Conozco tu fuerza y lo que eres capaz de hacer. Además, Kenzi te necesita. ¿Vas a enfadarte conmigo y hacer que peligre su vuelta?

Soy consciente de que esto se llama manipulación y ya no estoy segura de si lo hago por mi hermana, por Kenzi, por Bo o por mí misma.

Siento que Tamsin es diferente. Esa forma de mirarme con esos verdes ojos casi azules…No sé si está en su corazón o en su alma pero ella es muy diferente a todas las demás Valquirias que he conocido. Es especial. Presiento que lo vamos a conseguir.

- Quiero que Kenzi vuelva –me dice mordiéndose el labio como una niña pequeña –La echo mucho de menos.

Empieza a caminar hacia la carretera.

- Que conste que sigo enfadada contigo por llamarme insegura –exclama.

Sonrío y voy tras ella.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? –dudo.

- Tengo alas –ella las despliega y levanta una ceja –Nos vemos en casa.

Sale volando, dejándome con una sonrisa de boba en la cara. Vuelvo entre las sombras con el poder del Rabisu.

- ¿Qué es todo este humo? –oigo preguntar a Bo.

- Lo siento, es el único modo que tenía de llegar –respondo –Siento la nube de polvo. ¿Ha llegado ya Tamsin?

- No, aún no –responde Lauren –¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, solo necesitábamos hablar un momento –me rasco la cabeza dudando –Se ha enfadado un poco pero ya está…no, sigue enfadada conmigo.

- Se le pasará –me asegura la Súcubo.

- ¿El qué y a quién? –Tamsin entra por la puerta –¡Anda! Pero si has llegado antes que yo.

- Sí, pero ha ensuciado el salón mucho más –Bo me mira molesta.

- Ya te he pedido perdón –me encojo de hombros –No es cosa mía.

La Súcubo niega con la cabeza y mira a Lauren como si tuviese algo que decir pero mantiene la boca cerrada.

- ¿Tamsin está bien? –entra Dyson.

Parece que ha venido corriendo pero no se le nota ni el pulso acelerado ni la falta de aire en los pulmones, ni siquiera el sudor. Supongo que es lo bueno de ser un Lobo. Dyson nos mira a todas y, cuando ve a Tamsin, la estruja entre sus brazos. Los pies de la Valquiria dejan de tocar el suelo y, como tiene los brazos apresados contra el cuerpo del Lobo, empieza a patalear para que la suelte.

- ¡Bájame, bájame! –exclama –No me gustan las alturas.

- Tamsin, el Valhalla está a millones de kilómetros –se ríe Dyson.

- Pero cuando voy allí no me entero.

- Me alegra ver que estás bien –dice el Lobo –Bo me ha dicho que te habías marchado y no sabía dónde estabas.

- Pues ahora estoy aquí.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea –Lauren me mira –Lena, quizás podrías hacer un anillo como el mío para Tamsin. Así, si está en peligro o te necesita, puedes acudir a ella. ¿Tú qué dices, Tamsin?

- Mmm…tengo que reconocer que es práctico pero no es muy bonito –responde –Parece como de oro.

- Es que lo es –aseguro –Me costó bastante conseguirlo.

- Si fuera de plata… –la Valquiria lo piensa un momento –Me encantaría tener uno. Me sentiría un poco más segura cuando Bo se fuera.

- Hecho, entonces –sonrío –Intentaré tenerlo lo antes posible.

El de Lauren me fue muy difícil de conseguir. Acabé haciéndolo yo pero con un poco de ayuda de un Elemental del fuego. Son unos Faes realmente difícil de encontrar si no sabes cómo y no pueden morir, así que no tengo el poder de ninguno. Por suerte, Trick me enseñó como invocarlos.

Ya es por la mañana. He dormido poco pensando en el anillo de Tamsin. Miro el reloj de mi móvil. Las siete. A estas horas ni Lauren se habrá despertado. Me equivoco. Mi hermana está tan tranquila mirando por su microscopio.

- Buenos días –saludo desperezándome –Madrugas mucho.

- No podía dormir –responde –Hay café encima de la mesa. Ten cuidado con esos cultivos, son un virus Fae muy peligroso para las Peri.

- ¿Las abejas asesinas pueden ser asesinadas con un virus? –me extraño.

- Aún no lo sé pero no te lo bebas por si acaso.

- Está bien.

- ¿Vas a lo de Tamsin?

- Sí, voy a intentar invocar a un Elemental del fuego y que me ayude con el anillo.

- Bien. Lo conseguirás y ya habrá una damisela en peligro menos.

Me río. Lauren vuelve a su microscopio y sus cultivos. Parece muy concentrada y no me gusta molestar a la gente, así que me bebo una taza de café sin hacer ruido.

Me dirijo hacia el acantilado donde encontré a Tamsin ayer. Me pareció un buen lugar para invocar Faes. Está bastante apartado de la carretera, rodeado de arboles y tiene una buena llanura donde poder hacer una hoguera. Así es como se solicita a un Elemental del fuego que aparezca, con un buen fuego y una llama gigante.

- Hola –dice una voz.

Al principio creí que el Elemental ya se había manifestado pero luego me doy cuenta de que la voz proviene de mi espalda. Me giro, agarrando la empuñadura de una pequeña daga que guardo dentro de la chaqueta.

- ¿Tamsin? –me sorprendo –¿Qué haces aquí?

- A veces vengo aquí para pensar y estar sola un rato –responde –Parece que has descubierto mi lugar secreto. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Intentar conseguir tu anillo. De plata ¿verdad?

- Si puede ser…En realidad, no me importa mucho. Lo importante será que me lo has dado tú.

No sé qué responder a eso. Por suerte, un humanoide, con los rasgos faciales en fuego azul y el resto del cuerpo en forma de llama, se aparece ante nosotras.

- ¿Qué quieres, Soul Keeper? –grita.

- Relájate, Cyro –le digo –No recordaba que fueses tan…agresivo.

- Es mi naturaleza y ahora dime qué quieres antes de que desaparezca.

- ¿Ves eso de ahí abajo? –señalo hacia un lago –Más te vale ayudarme si no quieres acabar en el fondo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Lena? –repite.

- Necesito otro anillo como el que hice para mi hermana –le respondo –Es para ella.

- Hola, soy Tamsin –la rubita sonríe.

- ¿Una Valquiria? –el Elemental del fuego la mira de arriba a abajo –Podías haber conseguido algo mejor pero si estás segura de que lo quieres. Ya sabes cómo va esto. Yo te pongo la llama que lo hará especial e indestructible y tú traes el material y lo forjas con tu…Bueno, ya sabes. Ahora, aléjame de ese estúpido charco de agua sucia.

- Está bien –asiento –Cuando tenga el material, te volveré a llamar.

- Más te vale que sea lejos del agua.

Con un gesto de la mano, apago la hoguera y el Elemental del fuego desaparece. Tamsin me mira un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Qué más necesitas? –curiosea.

- Plata –respondo.

- No, me refería a ¿qué más?

- Si te lo dijera…

- ¿Tendrías que matarme? –me interrumpe.

- No, no aceptarías el anillo.

- No será algo…pervertido, ¿verdad?

- Tranquila, no es nada de eso. Te prometo que es algo muy normal pero será mejor que no lo sepas.

- Está bien, no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo. Pero si va a ser mucha molestia, déjalo.

- No, quiero que lo tengas.

La Valquiria me mira con una sonrisa entre alegría y placer. Sé que, aunque no lo reconozca, desea el anillo. No sé bien si es porque se lo voy a regalar yo o porque simplemente lo quiere. Sin embargo, como lo desea tanto, me voy a someter a la más cruel de las torturas por ella.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os hacéis alguna idea de lo que Lena tendrá que hacer por el anillo? No, no va a ir a Mordor xD Después del chiste malo, me despido. Dejad review si queréis y si no, no pasa nada (mandaré a Bo a succionaros el chi) :D**


	5. Jugando con fuego

**Hola! Bueno, no sé si este será el último capítulo que suba hasta que pase los exámenes (los termino en junio). Ya lo veremos. Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, me encanta leerlas y sobre todo las teorías que tenéis. Aquí va otro, para que podáis seguir suponiendo qué va a pasar.**

* * *

Acabo de llegar al acantilado con la intención de invocar al Elemental de fuego pero, desde la carretera, veo a Tamsin contemplando el lago. No puedo hacer esto delante de ella, sería muy…traumático. Tengo que encontrar otro lugar.

No me ha costado mucho encontrar un sitio llano y oculto donde hacer una buena hoguera. La cara de fuego azul aparece al instante.

- Bien, veo que no hay nada de agua –sonríe el Elemental de fuego.

- Sabes que tengo poderes de Ninfa acuática ¿verdad? –levanto una ceja –Puedo darte un baño con mis propias manos.

- Lo que tú digas. ¿Quieres el anillo o no?

- Plata, de magnifica calidad, cortesía de las minas del Ash.

- Así que plata ¿eh? Esa Valquiria tiene buen gusto. Ya sabes cómo va esto.

- Lo sé. Empecemos.

Pongo la plata sobre las llamas que deben ser los pies de Cyro. Después, me siento sobre la tierra y cierro los ojos. En seguida, el fuego penetra en mi mente y me quema por dentro. Tengo que concentrarme en la forma del anillo pero es realmente difícil. Las llamas se extienden por mi cerebro, abrasándolo. Es como si estuviese ardiendo en la hoguera. Cuando respiro me duele más incluso, inhalo fuego. Todo mi interior arde pero sé que, cuanto más tarde en darle forma al anillo en mi mente, más tiempo sufriré la tortura. No puedo evitar gritar de dolor. Vamos, Lena, el anillo. No hay dolor. En realidad esto duele más que si te atropellase un camión con púas por todas partes y luego echaran limón y sal en las heridas.

- ¡Ya está! –exclama Cyro –Un bonito y reluciente anillo de plata pura para una Valquiria.

La sensación de ascuas candentes que tenía por todo el cuerpo comienza a desaparecer. Vuelvo a sentir el aire chocar contra mi piel. Respiro al fin.

- Gracias –le digo al Elemental de fuego –Muchas gracias.

Cojo el anillo de entre las cenizas y me lo guardo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. Quiero volver al acantilado y dárselo a Tamsin cuanto antes. No está. Saco mi móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y voy a llamarla pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo su número. Llamaré a Lauren, seguro que está con Bo:

- Hola, teléfono de la doctora Lewis –responde la Súcubo –Ahora no puede ponerse por falta de hidratación.

- ¿Bo? Sabía que estaría contigo –me río –Espera, ¿ya estáis haciendo…cosas a esta hora de la mañana?

- ¿Qué dices? Son las once de la noche.

- ¿Qué? ¿He estado más de quince horas con lo del anillo? No importa. ¿Has visto a Tamsin?

- Está en el Dal con Dyson.

Ni siquiera me despido. Salgo corriendo y voy al Dal. Más de quince horas de dolores y de quemaduras. Con el de Lauren no tardé tanto. No sé por qué me habré distraído tanto. Supongo que ha sido por la Valquiria.

Llego envuelta en una nube de polvo negro al Dal Riata. Veo a Trick tras la barra y lo saludo con la mano. Al ver que me devuelve el gesto me acerco mientras Dyson se da la vuelta para comprobar quién saludaba al Rey Sangriento.

- Hola, hermana de Lauren –sonríe el Lobo.

- Tengo un nombre ¿sabes? –digo lo más borde que puedo poniendo mala cara.

- ¡Y luego soy yo el que muerde! –bromea.

- ¿Dónde está Tamsin? –le pregunto a Trick, ignorando a Dyson.

- Ha ido al baño, volverá en seguida –responde el Rey –Te pondré algo mientras esperas. ¿Lo de siempre o has cambiado de gustos?

- No, me sigue gustando el licor de mora.

- Estupendo.

Trick pone un vaso y lo rellena de un líquido morado. Dyson me mira pero yo sigo ignorándolo. De repente, ya no me cae tan bien como cuando lo conocí y no sé los motivos. Será un conflicto con mi parte mitad oveja heredada de un de un Fae Barometz.

- ¡Lena! –exclama Tamsin al salir del baño –¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- He venido a traerte un regalo –sonrío –Un anillo de plata recién hecho.

Le doy una pequeña caja que he conseguido antes de ir al Dal. Es simplemente negra pero es práctica. Soy un poco un patosa y pierdo las cosas con facilidad. Sí, las pierdo, no se me pierden solas ni por arte de magia.

- ¿En serio? –la Valquiria abre la cajita –¡Aaah!

- ¿Qué pasa? –me asusto.

- ¡Me encanta! Es genial. ¡Aaah!

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? –duda Dyson.

- ¡Tiene alas! Como yo –le enseña el anillo –Ves, unas pequeñas alas justo ahí.

- Si las pulsas sabré que me necesitas –le explico –Me alegra que te guste.

- No me gusta…¡me encanta! Gracias, es muy bonito. Debe de haberte costado muchísimo trabajo conseguirlo.

- Nada, solo quince horas. Pero no tiene importancia.

- ¡Quince horas! –grita Tamsin –¿Cómo? Eso debe de haber sido agotador.

- Más doloroso que agotador pero sí.

La Valquiria me abraza llorando. Intento que se tranquilice y Dyson no para de observar como todos nos miran. No sé por qué me siento tan bien. Lo que más me gusta es que el Lobo está poniendo mala y eso me…excita. Una sensación interesante, que nunca antes había experimentado. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede que lo que me excite no sean los celos de Dyson…

- Gracias, gracias, gracias –repite la Valquiria cuando se separa de mí –¿Qué estás bebiendo? Sé que no es lo mismo que todo lo que has tenido que pasar para conseguir el anillo, que me lo tienes que explicar con todos los detalles, pero te invito.

- No pasa nada, con la felicidad que te ha dado al verlo me sobra –respondo –Además, a este invita Trick y creo que va a ser el único. Debería ver cómo está Lauren.

- Cuando yo salí de casa, estaba más que bien. La dejé con Bo, destrozando la cama.

- Ya han parado. La llamé hace poco para ver dónde estabas. Voy a volver.

- Pues te acompaño, va a empezar mi programa favorito.

La Valquiria y yo salimos del Dal, a pesar de la mala cara que puso Dyson. El Lobo estuvo un rato intentando convencer a Tamsin de que había salido con él y era de mala educación dejarlo allí solo pero la rubia le sonrió y salió por la puerta tirando de mi mano. Me sorprendió la decisión con lo que lo hizo.

Ya hemos llegado a casa y no parece que haya nadie. La soledad dura poco. Bo baja corriendo por las escaleras, desnuda. Lo primero que hago es darme la vuelta. Tamsin se queda embobada mirándola hasta que ella se tapa.

- ¡Lauren! –exclama Bo –Aborta el plan del chocolate. Tu hermana está aquí.

- ¿Qué? –se oye arriba.

Mi hermana baja corriendo con la camisa desabrochada, el sujetador en una mano y la bata-kimono de Bo en la otra.

- Toma, ponte esto –le dice a la Súcubo –Es que siempre nos tienes que pillar. ¿Tienes un sensor o qué?

- No, aún no pero parece que lo estoy desarrollando –respondo –Os llamé y creí que…¡Tamsin!

La rubia se ha quedado en shock. Le doy la vuelta para que no mire a mi hermana y Bo semidesnudas. Parece que reacciona.

- Lo…lo siento –dice con apenas un hilo de voz –Lena dijo que os había llamado.

- Lo hizo pero yo no lo hago una sola vez –comenta Bo –Si no pregúntale a tu…

- ¡No! No quiero saberlo –la interrumpo –Súcubo, tenemos que hablar seriamente. Esto no puede seguir así.

- Voy a vestirme.

Unos minutos después de volver a subir, las dos bajas, esta vez completamente vestidas. Lauren se queda con Tamsin, sentada en el sofá. Parece que hablan pero la Valquiria no puede ni mirarla a los ojos. Yo miro a Bo fijamente mientras bebe agua.

- Bo, te estás pasando –le digo –No puedes seguir con este ritmo…sexual que tienes con mi hermana. ¡Puedes matarla!

Al decir eso, Lauren y Tamsin me miran. Bajo la voz un poco:

- Lo sabes. Ella es humana y puedes succionarle todo el chi. Yo no puedo revivir humanos.

- Tranquila, yo sí, si no están muy muertos.

- Eso no te da derecho a intentar matarla a…polvos. Relájate, que es mi hermana.

- Relájate tú. Me importa bastante poco que sea tu hermana, tu prima o tu maldita creadora. Tú no has estado aquí para saber lo que puedo o no puedo hacer con ella. Además, Lauren es mayor que tú como para que vengas a decirle que no se acueste conmigo. Sé lo que ella necesita, puedo darle todo lo que quiere y más en la cama. Ella me enseñó a controlar mi poder y por eso sé que no la voy a matar. ¿Te queda claro?

- No os peléis, por favor –mi herma viene hacia nosotras –Lena, tienes que entender que quiero mucho a Bo y el hecho de que lo hagamos tanto es porque tenemos el lívido subido. Eso pasa cuando…

- No te pongas científica ahora, por favor –le pido.

- Eso es sexy –comenta la Súcubo mirándola con deseo.

- Bo, tú tienes que entender que Lena se enfade un poco –continúa Lauren –Es mi hermana. Si tú tuvieras una hermana, la pillases dos veces y vieses que su novia solo está encima, debajo, entre, a su espalda y dentro de ella, ¿no pensarías que su novia solo busca…eso?

La Súcubo me mira como entendiendo el asunto. Me da un abrazo y yo no sé qué hacer.

- Lo siento –dice –No lo había visto así. Tranquila, yo quiero a Lauren. Mucho. Y no solo por lo buena que es en la cama y eso que me hace con…

Bo se calla al observar que Tamsin se para a mi lado.

- Luego te lo digo si quieres, hay niños –sonríe

- ¡No soy una niña! –exclama Tamsin.

- El caso es que yo realmente amo a Lauren –ella ignora el comentario –Sé que no hemos empezado muy bien pero eres su hermana y me gustaría que no llevásemos bien. ¿Te parece?

Extiende la mano. Asiento y se la estrecho. La verdad es que la Súcubo es impresionante, en un modo nada sexual…bueno, así también pero ella no me interesa de esa forma. Me gustaría llevarme bien con ella pero, el hecho de que esté con Lauren, distorsiona un poco la relación puesto que no puedo pensar más que en la felicidad de mi hermana.

- ¿Qué es lo que le haces? –le pregunta Tamsin a Lauren –Grita mucho. Parece muy excitante.

- Emm… -duda ella –Yo…

- Yo te lo enseñaré algún día –bromeo –Anda, rubita, vamos a ver al Dal un rato, que es malo que las cosas se dejen a medio hacer.

Le guiño un ojo a mi hermana y a su novia. Las dos sonríen y Tamsin me mira como sin entender nada pero le convence la idea de ir a beber. Espero no encontrar a Dyson.

* * *

**¿Qué pensáis? Dejad o no los comentarios que queráis. Me despido hasta la próxima y vuelvo a dar las gracias porque me hacéis que siga escribiendo.**


	6. Undisclosed Desires

**Hola! He vuelto. Al fin libre de exámenes. Ya estoy aquí con más Faes y más movidas. Os dejo que leáis y espero poder subir pronto.**

* * *

Voy conduciendo hacia el Dal. Tamsin mira por la ventanilla bajada y mueve su mano con el viento.

- Mira, rubita, se pone el sol –digo.

La Valquiria mira hacia el horizonte.

- Se esconde muy despacio –comenta –Me gusta mucho la noche, más que el día.

Como Soul Keeper, soy un Fae de la noche. Es el momento de mayor esplendor de mis poderes y como consecuente, tengo algo de control sobre la luna.

- ¡La luna! –exclama Tamsin –¿Cómo…?

Sonrío. Ella me mira y me da un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

- Tienes muchos poderes.

- Los tengo pero no los tengo.

- Me confundes.

- Tranquila, rubita, algún día me entenderás.

No dice nada. Llegamos al Dal Riata y aparco junto a la entrada. Está lleno como casi siempre a la caída del sol. Por ahora no veo a Dyson pero Tamsin saluda a alguien y…mi mala cara se pone en modo on.

- Voy a hablar con Dyson, ahora vuelvo.

Gruño y suspiró pero ella ya se ha ido. Voy a sentarme en la barra. Apoyo los brazos en la dura piedra y pongo la cabeza encima de ellos.

- ¿Un mal día, Lena? –pregunta Trick.

- Rey sangriento, hola –sonrío sin ganas –Pues sí. Me dejo la piel por el anillo y ella se va con…el Lobo.

- Hablas de Tamsin ¿verdad?

- La misma.

- ¿Otra Valquiria más? ¿Qué tendrán?

- No, ella es especial.

- La última vez que te vi, estabas con una Valquiria y, ahora…la pequeña Tamsin.

- Puede que me guste un poco pero…es solo por el interés de Kenzi y Hale.

- A mí no puedes engañarme, Lena, te conozco desde que te sentabas en uno de estos taburetes de un salto y te columpiabas sobre él comiendo caramelos.

- Lo sé. Me acuerdo de lo pequeña que era cuando te conocí…en realidad, tenía menos de un año y no me acuerdo.

- Pues si te has enamorado de Tamsin, lo dices. No pasa nada.

- Ya sabes lo que pasa, Trick, no quiero esto pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Te entiendo.

- Ella quiere al Lobo.

- ¿Dyson? ¡No! Él está enamorado de Bo y ella…Hola, Tamsin.

- Hola, Trick –la Valquiria se sienta junto a mí –Una cerveza, por favor.

- ¿Tú quieres algo, Lena? –pregunta el Rey Sangriento.

- Sí, un vodka con soda.

Tamsin pone la mano sobre la barra y le da vueltas al anillo con alas. Sonríe.

- Me gusta mucho –dice cuando se da cuenta de que la miro –Es muy bonito y te agradezco mucho que lo hayas hecho para mí. ¿Me cuentas cómo lo has hecho?

- No –sonrío –Sería demasiado.

- Por favor –insiste –Soy una Valquiria, lo soportaré.

Después de un rato insistiéndome, Tamsin consigue convencerme. Le cuento todo, absolutamente todo. Estoy tan metida en la historia que no me doy cuenta de que ella llora. Paro. La Valquiria me mira, se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza.

- Gracias –susurra.

- No es para tanto. Suena peor de lo que es.

- Gracias.

Me separo de ella antes de que me estruje como si fuera una esponja. Tan solo a dos centímetros de ella, mi corazón palpita demasiado rápido. Salvaje e incontrolable. Tamsin se acerca más y más hasta que nuestros labios se juntan. En seguida se aparta pero yo disfruto del aire que nos separa un segundo más.

- Lo siento –dice –Yo…un impulso. Kenzi lo decía siempre. Tamsin eres demasiado impulsiva.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Un beso es…

Ese beso ni yo puedo definirlo. Tan solo dos milésimas de segundo han podido acabar con todas las palabras que he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, confundir mis neuronas y remover mis deseos no desvelados como en la canción de Muse.

- Voy…tengo que… -no sé qué excusa inventarme –Estaré fuera.

Tamsin agacha la cabeza y juguetea con el anillo. Salgo a la puerta y respiro hondo. El aire se condensa. La noche ha traído con ella a su amigo el frío y no me molesta. Solo pienso en ese segundo en el que los suaves labios de la Valquiria tocaron los míos. Trick tenía razón. Estoy tan enamorada de Tamsin que me arrancaría el corazón si ella me lo pidiese. Sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, sin comprenderlo. Es hora de que haga algo.

Vuelvo a entrar con paso decidido pero me freno en seco cuando veo a…Dyson. Cada vez me cae peor.

- Lena, has dejado a Tamsin sola –dice riendo –No te puedo oler pero si te oigo.

- Lo que tú digas, Dyson –paso de él y me siento.

Alargo la mano y cojo mi vaso que está junto a su brazo. Me da la espalda y se pone a mirar a Tamsin.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con la chica con la que estabas? –le pregunta la rubia.

- Está allí –responde.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

Me están dando ganas de aplaudirle a Tamsin y sacar un cartel en el que ponga "Fan nº1". Dyson por fin capta el mensaje y se va. La Valquiria me mira y sonríe.

- La pobre chica se iba a sentir mal –dice.

Sonrío. Ella abre la boca para decir algo pero permanece en silencio. Camufla su intención de hablar con un fingido bostezo. Vuelvo a sonreír. ¿Qué me pasa? No he sonreído tanto desde que era niña. Lo sé, sé qué demonios me pasa. Tamsin, eso es. Ella me hace sentir bien y tengo miedo de admitirlo, pero es todo lo que siempre he soñado, lo que he necesitado.

- Bo me ha llamado –Trick se apoya en la barra –Quiere que os vayáis a casa ahora. Dice que es tarde y Tamsin tiene que dormir bien para entrenar y traer a Kenzi de vuelta.

- Solo son las dos –se queja la Valquiria.

- Es lo que me ha dicho –Trick va a coger una botella.

- No importa, vamos –digo –Te llevo a casa.

El camino de vuelta es tan silencioso como la hora que hemos pasado Tamsin y yo hasta que Trick nos ha avisado. Ella mira por la ventana y yo miro la carretera. Me dan ganas de usar mis poderes de Telépata y leerle el pensamiento pero enciendo la radio para no hacerlo. ¡Mierda! Ahí está, la canción de Muse recordándome todo lo que quiero hacer con la rubia. "Quiero satisfacer los deseos no revelados en tu corazón". "Undisclosed desires" es como un eco en mi cabeza.

Por fin llegamos a casa y la sangre caliente de mi cuerpo vuelve a templarse. Al entrar, Bo espera sentada en el sofá y Lauren está apoyada en ella.

- Iba a llamar a la policía –exagera la Súcubo –Ya era hora de que volvieseis. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

- Nada –respondemos las dos a la vez.

Cada una mira hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué os pasa? –pregunta mi hermana.

- Nada –volvemos a decir a la vez.

- Que raritas estáis –Bo se encoge de hombros –Tamsin, a la cama.

- No eres mi madre –la Valquiria se va protestando –No quiero irme a la cama. No tengo sueño.

- Asegúrate de que se acuesta –me ordena Bo.

- ¿Por qué no vas tú? –me quejo.

- Porque estoy aquí muy a gusto.

La miro mal pero ella estrecha a Lauren entre sus brazos y mi hermana sonríe. Suspiro y subo las escaleras sin gana. Voy arrastrando los pies por la buhardilla donde hay dos camas.

- ¿Quién duerme ahí? –le pregunto a Tamsin.

- Kenzi –responde tumbándose en su cama –Me siento muy sola aquí arriba sin ella. Me contaba historias locas antes de que me durmiese.

- Parece una tía genial –digo.

- Lo es y por eso tengo que hacer que vuelva. La echo mucho de menos.

- Haremos que vuelva.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando estés lista.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

- Aún no lo sé.

- Espero que sea pronto.

- Seguro que sí.

- Sabes, Lena, me gusta estar contigo.

- Y a mi estar contigo, rubita.

Por segunda vez en una noche, Tamsin me besa pero esta vez dura más de un segundo. Nuestros labios se funden. Podría divagar de sensación en sensación sin parar. Mis labios se apoderan de los suyos, los acarician hasta que con pequeños mordiscos hago que se estremezca. En un instante me alejo para mirarla y sonreír hasta que ella me vuelve a besar. Su lengua juega con la mía, baila con ella mientras su mano se pierde por mi cabello y las mías se pierden en su espalda y su cintura. Beso su cuello y su cuerpo se pega al mío, se eleva. No puedo, ahora no. Me separo de la Valquiria y, de un salto, mis pies tocan el suelo de la habitación.

- Lo siento.

Desaparezco como un Rabisu, con una nube de polvo, y aparezco en la nueva casa de Lauren. Me dejo caer en el sofá. Inspiro hondo. Duele pero no podía hacerlo, no en ese momento. Seguramente Tamsin me odie más que nunca pero ella no está preparada. Aún no. Debería decirle que si lo hacemos…voy a explicárselo.

Vuelvo a aparecer en la buhardilla pero todo está oscuro. La Valquiria no está. Bajo sin hacer ruido. Oigo a Bo en su cuarto, no está sola. ¿Otra vez con mi hermana? No, un momento, no es Lauren. La Súcubo estrecha a Tamsin entre sus brazos, consolándola. Ella llora y mi corazón hace "crash", varias veces. Bo me ha visto y me mira con cara de asesina. Agacho la cabeza y vuelvo a desaparecer.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –me pregunta Lauren enfadada al llegar a casa.

- Di mejor qué no he hecho. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que acabo de desintegrar toda esperanza de que Kenzi y Hale vuelvan.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews y si no, me cargo a Tamsin...ES BROMA! Es mi personaje favorito, jamás le haría eso...o sí. Comentad si queréis y nos vemos pronto :)**


	7. Esperanzas: cero

**Hola! Pues he vuelto con más respuestas sobre todo para **AlabamaBlue1981** porque me encantó tu review apenas la vi y me inspiró para escribir. Aún tengo preguntas por responder pero ya las iré contestando. Disfrutad. P.D.: Sí, Tamsin seguía en modo adolescente.**

* * *

Estoy sentada sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados, pensando en lo cerca que he tenido a la Valquiria y la oportunidad que he desaprovechado. "No has tenido otra opción", me repito, "No estaba preparada".

- Toc toc –Lauren asoma la cabeza por la puerta –Te traigo algo de beber. Batido de chocolate con nata, como cuando éramos pequeñas.

- Gracias, no sé qué haría yo sin ti –le sonrío sin ganas.

- Has salvado a muchos Faes sin mí. ¿Me vas a contar qué has hecho? ¿Por qué parecía que Tamsin se iba a ahogar en sus lágrimas? ¿Por qué ya no puedes traer a Kenzi?

- Porque ella me odia –me levanto de la cama.

Camino de un lado para otro. Estoy demasiado alterada como para pensar, discutir o explicar pero se lo debo. Por lo menos a ella.

- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –duda mi hermana.

- Te dije que traerlos de vuelta no iba a ser fácil.

- No importa, Lena, sé que puedes hacerlo.

- Ya no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me odia, Tamsin me odia y… -pongo las manos en mi boca y suspiro –Yo…Tamsin…

- Lena, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué es tan importante Tamsin para esto?

- Tengo que acostarme con ella hasta que…muera de placer y pueda mandarla al Valhalla –explico –Pero soy una estúpida. Pensé que podría hacerlo sin consecuencias pero…me ha vuelto a pasar. ¡Me he enamorado de la maldita Valquiria otra vez!

Sé que la puerta no tiene culpa de que sea idiota pero le doy una fuerte patada.

- ¡Hey! Tranquilízate –Lauren me coge por los hombros –Te vas a hacer daño.

- ¡Mejor! Soy una completa idiota.

- No, no lo eres. El amor no se elige. Solo pasa. No es tu culpa que te hayas enamorado de Tamsin, al igual que me pasó con Bo. Tienes derecho a enamorarte.

- Pero no de ella. ¡Joder! La última vez que me pasó, también fue en estas circunstancias. Mi mejor amiga murió, quería traerla de vuelta pero me enamoré de la Valquiria que iba a traerla. Lo hicimos demasiado pronto. La Valquiria se volvió completamente loca y sí, trajo a mi amiga de vuelta pero lo hizo mal y…Era una especie de zombi que mató a mucha gente. Tuve que…acabar con las dos.

- Esta vez no va a pasar eso –me asegura mi hermana.

- Claro que no, no va a pasar nada porque ahora Tamsin me odia y yo me quiero morir pero soy inmortal y no me hace gracia.

- A mí no me pongas esa cara de "qué asco de vida" porque soy tu hermana mayor y tengo que decirte que todo saldrá bien.

- No, ¿y sabes por qué lo sé?

- Como vuelvas a decir que Tamsin te odia, te corto la lengua y te la meto por…

Lauren me mira con tan mala cara que hasta me da miedo. Cierro la boca y me siento en la cama de nuevo. Ella hace lo mismo y me abraza. "Todo saldrá bien", repite. Ella y yo sabemos que es una situación tremendamente…jodida pero aún así nos hacen sentir bien esas tres palabras.

Son más de las tres y sigo dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en las ondas de su dorado cabello balanceándose cuando el aire entraba por la ventanilla del coche de camino a casa de Bo. En sus suaves labios acercándose a los míos. En sus manos. En su voz. En sus malditos, seductores e intensos ojos color esmeralda y su desgraciada sonrisa…¡No! No necesito torturarme más pensando en ella. Me pongo música. Amansa a las fieras dicen pero a mí ni me amansa ni consigue dormirme. Cuando la canción de Maroon 5 "Wipe your eyes" empieza a reproducirse y oigo la voz de Adam, el cantante, rezar "sé que te hice sentir de esta forma, tienes que respirar, vamos a estar bien". No puedo evitarlo. Por segunda vez en mi vida, mi corazón roto sangra y lloro, lloro sangre. Mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo y pequeñas gotas caen sobre las sábanas.

- Lena, ¿estás bi…? ¡Lena! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? Eso le pasó a Kenzi y se puso muy enferma.

- Lauren, tranquila –digo –Solo estoy llorando.

- ¿Desde cuándo lloras sangre?

- No lo sé. Desde que…amo con el corazón. Solo me ha pasado una vez más a parte de esta.

- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! –mi hermana me da un puñetazo en el brazo y un pañuelo –¿Es por Tamsin?

La miro. Ella ya sabe la respuesta. Se sienta en la cama.

- Vamos, deja de pensar en eso –intenta tranquilizarme –Necesitas dormir.

- En realidad no, solo es un…hobby. Me aburro cuando el resto del mundo duerme y no tengo nada que hacer pero no necesito dormir. Lo he comprobado.

- No es momento de bromas –Lauren me mira un poco enfadada.

- Es mi método de defensa. Lo sabes.

- Lena, duérmete. Inténtalo por lo menos. Por la mañana iremos a hablar con Tamsin y se lo contarás todo. Te perdonará por la estupidez que has hecho y problema solucionado.

Lauren camina hacia la puerta, se detiene, me sonríe y la cierra tras ella con su delicadeza característica. Cierro los ojos y entre palabras de amor susurradas por Sting, me duermo. No sueño nada porque no tengo derecho a soñar nada.

Una luz me despierta. No, no es la luz. Es una presión en mi pecho, en mi garganta. No sé qué está pasando. Abro los ojos y la veo. Me estrangula con odio y fuerza. No pensé que tendría tanta.

- Me haces un favor –digo –Me lo harías si pudieras matarme.

- ¡Me da igual! Mereces morir.

- Bo, quítate de encima o te vas a hacer daño –suspiró algo aburrida y adormecida –Bo, para.

La Súcubo se quita de encima y me mira mal, muy mal.

- ¿Crees que no me siento como una idiota y que no he pensado en morirme? –le digo –El problema es que no puedo.

- ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cara? –me señala.

- ¿Qué tengo…? –me toco la mejilla y observo mi dedo rojo –Es sangre. Lloro sangre, ¿vale?

- Me importa una mierda lo que llores. Como si quieres llorar petróleo árabe. Tamsin no me ha contado lo que has hecho pero tengo una camiseta llena de lágrimas y rímel por tu culpa. Así que, habla o te corto la lengua. ¿O esa satisfacción tampoco me la vas a dar?

- ¿Qué os pasa a todos con mi lengua? Ella no ha hecho nada…Ahora que lo pienso, eso me ha metido en este lío.

- Tienes tres minutos antes de que la luz entre por la ventana y despierte a Tamsin. Empieza a hablar. ¡Ahora!

- Yo…nosotras nos besamos y yo… -soy realmente mala dando explicaciones –La rechacé.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es lo suficiente poderosa para ti o me vas a decir que no es tu tipo?

- Para empezar, Tamsin es espectacular y me vuelve loca ¿vale? Estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué problema tienes entonces? ¿Quién no puede tener sexo?

- Sí puedo tenerlo pero no con ella. Bueno, claro que puedo con ella pero no ahora. Como ya le explique a mi querida hermana ayer, es un momento complicado porque si lo hacemos Tamsin acaba en el Valhalla. Se encontrará escogiendo entre Kenzi y Hale y se volverá loca. Quien venga con ella, no será ni Kenzi ni Hale y empezará a matar gente. Eso tendrá unas consecuencias terribles y tendremos que…

- ¡Para! Me estoy liando –Bo me detiene –Respira y cuéntamelo todo desde el principio, con calma.

Vuelvo a repetir la historia. Nunca me ha parecido incomprensible, solo difícil de explicar y, teniendo en cuenta que soy pésima con esas cosas, solo la comprendo yo del todo. Es algo como: yo me acuesto con una Valquiria y, cuando ella alcanza el máximo placer, el éxtasis, no sé cómo la puedo mandar al Valhalla. Allí, muchas personas desesperadas por volver a la vida la agobian sin parar hasta que escoge a una. Tiene que estar muy segura porque si no, traerá a la persona equivocada. Los muertos del Valhalla son como los políticos, te dicen cualquier cosa para ganarse tu confianza. El caso es que después vuelven la Valquiria y el elegido pero , cuando es demasiado pronto, no se está preparado…o mueren o están irreconociblemente locos.

- Ya entiendo. Por eso no quisiste ir más allá con Tamsin. Yo no me hubiese resistido tanto y más estando enamorada de ella.

- Tú eres una Súcubo.

- Cierto. Oye, tengo que irme antes de que Tamsin se despierte y me odie a mí también…Perdón. Pásate por casa luego e intentaré que hable contigo. Se lo explicas todo y traemos a Kenzi de vuelta.

En seguida me doy cuenta de que lo que todos intentan es recuperar a Kenzi. Debió ser una gran chica…humana pero una gran amiga. No me importa. Tengo pensado traerla de vuelta a ella y a Hale y quedarme, mucho, mucho tiempo. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hermana mayor y si puedo seguir con Tamsin…me alegraría bastante la existencia.

- Lena, me voy a casa de Bo –Lauren entra en la habitación –Estarás bien ¿verdad?

- Tranquila, yo iré después a ver si puedo aclarar las cosas.

Oigo a mi hermana bajar las escaleras. Parece que tiene prisa pero mi móvil suena y dejo de preocuparme.

- Lena Lewis –respondo.

- Bo Dennis, déjate de tonterías Lena –me riñe la Súcubo –Tamsin no está. Se ha ido. La he buscado por cada maldito rincón y no está.

- Tranquila, Lauren va para allá. Espérala mientras intento encontrarla.

Las habilidades de un Bobaro, un Fae rastreador, me fallan. No puedo encontrar a Tamsin. Parece como si se hubiese escondido en un lugar donde los poderes sean…encubiertos, anulados o…¿sea territorio neutral? Solo conozco dos sitios con esas características: el Valhalla, con acceso restringido, y el…

Mi móvil suena. El nombre de Lauren se ilumina.

- Lena –respondo.

- Lena, Bo me ha llamado, la ha encontrado. Ven ahora mismo al Dal–me gritó mi hermana–Es Tamsin y es muy urgente.

Me transporto en un segundo hasta el bar de Trick. Lauren me ha alterado por teléfono. Me importa demasiado Tamsin y no puedo permitir que le pase nada.

- ¡Tú! –Tamsin me señala con el dedo –Eres una cabrona.

- Tamsin, tranquilízate –Bo intenta bajar su brazo.

- ¡Cállate, Súcubo! ¿No tienes una doctora que tirarte o un lobo al que acariciar? –la Valquiria se deshace de ella –Tú, Soul Keeper de las narices. A mí nadie me rechaza.

Su cara empieza a transformase y esos horribles círculos negros rodean sus ojos. Me duele la cabeza, arde, se desvanece. Caigo al suelo de rodillas. Se inclina y me mira muy de cerca.

- ¿No te sientes un poco…no sé…ahogándote?

De pronto, siento como si una tonelada de agua circulase por mis pulmones. Dejo de respirar para empezar a toser. Me está confundiendo, usa su duda conmigo. Eso no había funcionado nunca.

- ¡Tamsin! ¡La vas a matar! –Bo se echa sobre ella –¡Para!

- Joder, ¿por qué siempre te metes donde no te llaman? Eres una Súcubo muy entrometida. Nunca me has caído bien y yo a ti tampoco, así que no me trates como si fuéramos amigas. ¿Dónde está Dyson? Necesito sexo. Adiós, que os den.

La Valquiria enseña su dedo corazón y sale con un portazo del Dal. Bo y Lauren me miran.

- Tamsin es oficialmente mayor –dice la Súcubo –Esperemos que, cuando vuelva Kenzi, sea más agradable.

* * *

**Pues espero haber respondido a las preguntas. Si hay más, dejad una review y gracias por todas ellas. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Explicaciones perdidas

**Hola! Pues ya he vuelto. Antes de nada quiero que quede constancia de que no, no tengo ningún problema con Bo. Es más, me encanta pero ahora está un poco confusa y perdida porque ya no tiene a Kenzi. Volverá a ser la misma. Disfrutad.**

* * *

- Bo, ¿puedes parar de pasearte de aquí para allá? –le pide Lauren –Me estás poniendo más nerviosa de lo que estoy.

- Lo siento pero Dyson no me coge el teléfono y necesito que traiga a Tamsin de vuelta si la encuentra.

"Todos lo necesitamos", pienso. No me preocupa que se encuentre con ella. Seguramente ya están completamente desnudos y eso me pone realmente enferma. Lo último que necesito es imaginar al maldito Lobo poniéndole las manos encimas a mi pequeña Tamsin. Aunque, claro, ni es pequeña ni es mía. Puede hacer lo que quiera y no puedo obligarla a nada. En realidad, podría utilizar los poderes de los Mesmer como la fallecida familia de Vex y controlarla pero…me sentiría demasiado culpable.

- ¿Dyson? Dyson, ¿me oyes? –le grita Bo a su móvil –Pase lo que pase, no te acuestes con Tamsin. ¿Cómo que ya es tarde? Bueno, da igual. Tráela de vuelta al Dal ya.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta mi hermana –¿La ha encontrado?

- Sí –responde la Súcubo guardando su teléfono –Dice que va a intentar traerla pero no creo que pueda. Tamsin, de mayor no era…muy agradable que digamos.

- Lo sé, la recuerdo.

- Esa, esa Tamsin que has visto, la que casi te mata –Bo se dirige hacia mí –Es la autentica Tamsin. Borde, cruel, sin sentimientos…la verdadera Tamsin.

- Todo el mundo tienes sentimientos, Bo –le digo –Lo creas o no. Creo que ahora mismo es la rabia la que mueve a la Valquiria. Seguramente se desencadenó y volvió a ser la de antes cuando…

No soy capaz de terminar la frase. Sé que todo es culpa mía y solo mía. Asumiré la responsabilidad e intentaré hacerlo todo bien hasta que regresen Kenzi y Hale. Tengo que hacerlo.

- Cuando vuelva, le voy a patear su trasero de Valquiria –Bo se sienta junto a Lauren –Tienes que darle una explicación aunque sea breve.

- Tranquila, no hace falta usar la violencia –dice mi hermana poniendo la mano en la rodilla de la Súcubo –Si Tamsin siempre ha sido así, ¿quién te dice que no lo seguirá siendo al traer de vuelta a Kenzi?

- Las Valquirias son guerreras por naturaleza –interviene Trick sirviendo alcohol en tres vasos –Son fuertes y poderosas, tienen que…ocultar sus sentimientos, si no ver tanta muerte y destrucción a lo largo de todas sus vidas las destrozaría mentalmente. Se rigen por el orgullo. No debería extrañaros la actitud de Tamsin. Podría ser incluso peor.

- No imagino cómo sería peor –Bo se para a pensar –No, en serio, que no se ponga peor porque absorbería su chi hasta matarla y luego la resucitaría para volverla a matar.

Todos miramos a la Súcubo, ella se encoge de hombros y se bebe el contenido de su vaso de un trago. Luego, apoya el codo sobre la barra y la barbilla en la mano. Nos mira con cara de aburrida.

- Será mejor que vengan pronto, necesito abofetear alguna cara y, ahora mismo, Lena tiene la cara más propicia para llevárselas.

- ¡Hey! Deja a mi hermana tranquila –le riñe Lauren –Ella no ha hecho na…Puede que se las merezca pero no es su culpa que Tam…Vale, dáselas.

- ¡Lauren! –abro mucho los ojos.

- Nadie va a pegar a nadie –Trick sale de detrás de la barra –Lena necesita explicarse y Tamsin le dará esa oportunidad, como que me llamo Fitzpatrick McCorrigan.

- Fitzpatrick –se ríe Bo –Aún me sigue haciendo gracia.

El Rey Sangriento mira mal a su nieta.

- Lo siento, abuelito –bromea ella –Pero es un nombre gracioso.

Llevamos esperando una hora. Dyson aparece al fin, solo. Lo miro con desprecio pero aún así el me sonríe.

- Te estaba buscando –dice.

Yo no digo nada. Me limito a mirarlo con la cara que más odio expresa en el mundo. En cierto modo, sin Tamsin de por medio, el Lobo me caía bien. En una ocasión, Trick me llamó para ayudarlo y llegué a conocerlo bien. Sin embargo, ahora, es otro mundo. Un mundo de rencor y desprecio.

- ¿No vas a preguntar por qué? –duda.

Sigo mirándolo con desprecio.

- Está bien, no insistas tanto –se ríe pero deja de hacerlo cuando ni siquiera me muevo –Tamsin quiere proponerte algo.

En ese momento, se me cambia la cara por completo. Del odio a la esperanza. Me levanto de la silla y me dispongo a acompañarlo. Quiero escuchar lo que la Valquiria tiene que decir sin perder ni un segundo.

Tamsin está fuera, apoyada contra la pared del Dal. Mirando al cielo oscuro como mi alma. Cuando salgo, me mira y sonríe con gesto descarado y malicioso. No me gusta nada esa cara. Empiezo a preocuparme seriamente y ella lo nota.

- Hola, Lena –me mira sensualidad.

Suspiro. Sus ojos verdes son demasiado profundos y leo en ellos algo que no me gusta. Sin duda, es otra Tamsin muy diferente y eso me asusta…mucho. No me da miedo porque sé que soy más poderosa que ningún Fae pero me asusta porque conlleva demasiados sentimientos no rebelados y que no sé si quiero descubrir.

- Empieza a hablar –me ordena –Tienes treinta segundos para darme una explicación antes de que te arranque la garganta con mis propias manos.

La Valquiria ni pestañea al dictaminar la sentencia que tiene preparada en caso de que falle mi capacidad de justificación.

- Yo…no… -empiezo a tartamudear.

Me pone demasiado nerviosa tenerla tan cerca. Nunca me había pasado con nadie. Nunca. Creo que lo mejor es empezar por una disculpa.

- Lo siento, Tamsin. No debí haberlo hecho. Yo…

- Quince segundos.

- Vale, vale –la presión no me ayuda –No estabas preparada para eso.

- Creo que te sobrevaloras demasiado.

- No me refiero a eso. Estoy hablando del Valhalla. Tú y yo…necesitamos…más bien, tenemos que hacerlo para que yo pueda mandarte allí.

- ¿Por qué tendría que ir al Valhalla? –duda.

- Para sacar a Kenzi y a Hale. ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

- No, quiero recuperar a Kenzi. Fue la única que se portó bien conmigo y cuidó de mí cuando…volví. Después de todo lo que había hecho…ella creyó en mí.

- Pues ahora, te pido que seas tú la que creas en mí.

- Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Me explicas lo de tener que acostarnos juntas? Porque acabo de hacerlo con Dyson…dos veces y no ha pasado nada.

¡Crack! Eso es lo que acaba de hacer algo dentro de mí. Trago saliva, respiro hondo e intento ignorar sus últimas palabras, sobre todo ese nombre que ha sido como clavarme la katana de Kenzi en la espalda y retorcerla hasta mi muerte.

- No sé cómo funciona exactamente –respondo –Solo sé que tenemos que hacerlo y cuando estés en…el mejor momento, llamémoslo así, te envío al Valhalla. Todos los que están allí atrapados querrán volver, intentarán confundirte. Tienes que escoger a la persona correcta pero si lo haces con dudas…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasará? –se impacienta.

- Te volverás loca o peor…quien vuelva contigo, será…una especie de asesino zombi. Lo siento pero no estoy acostumbrada a dar explicaciones. Espero que lo hayas entendido.

- Por eso el estúpido entrenamiento ¿verdad? Pues yo, no tengo dudas. Las inflijo en quien me da la gana.

- En el Valhalla todo es muy confuso. Tamsin, no lo digo de broma. Me ha pasado antes.

- Me da igual. Solo quiero que Kenzi vuelva. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

- Es como hablar con la pared –me digo a mí misma.

Tamsin me mira enfadada. Vuelvo a explicarle todo lo de la locura y mi experiencia pasada pero sigue sin entenderme. No creo que yo me explique tan mal. Algo falla. Con mis poderes de Telépata leo su pensamiento:

"Por favor, deja de explicármelo, si no me voy a volver loca ya. Te entendí la primera vez pero te estoy ignorando. No quiero volverme loca, más de lo que estoy. Ojala que no puedas oírme. Es lo último que necesito porque si lo haces.."

No quiere entenderme. Eso es lo que pasa.

- Si deseas que te lo explique otra vez, dilo pero creo que lo has comprendido bastante bien. Supongo que tendré que buscarme otra Valquiria que no tenga miedo de volverse loca.

- Yo no he dicho eso –dice Tamsin.

- Lo has pensado.

- ¿Me has leído el pensamiento? No vuelvas a hacerlo –exclama amenazante –Jamás. No querrás saber lo que pienso de ti ahora mismo.

La verdad es que si quiero pero no necesito sentir el odio fluyendo por su interior. La dejo justo donde la encontré y vuelvo al Dal.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –me pregunta Bo nada más entrar.

- Se lo he explicado –respondo.

- ¿Y? –se impacienta Lauren.

- No quiere entenderlo.

- Yo no he dicho eso –está justo detrás de mí –Quiero que Kenzi vuelva, por supuesto. Eso no significa que ninguno de vosotros me vaya a caer bien o que vaya a hacer todo lo que me digáis. Nadie me da órdenes. ¿Entendido?

Nadie dice nada. Tamsin se sienta en la barra y le pide a Trick una copa. Se la ve y nos mira, al igual que nosotros la observamos a ella.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? –pregunta –Quiero acabar con esto pronto, tengo una vida que aprovechar.

* * *

**¿q¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé cómo voy a salir de esta pero se me ocurrirá algo. Gracias por las reviews y prometo volver pronto.**


	9. Rebeldía natural

**Hola! Ya estamos aquí con otro capítulo. Es hora de que empiece a desarrollar un poco la historia porque si no me van a dar los cien capítulos y parece que no va a volver nadie. Eso todavía no lo sé. Hagan sus apuestas: ¿volverá Kenzi? ¿volverá Hale? ¿Se volverán todos locos? Disfrutad.**

* * *

Hace ya varias semanas que Tamsin empezó de nuevo con el entrenamiento y veo que no avanza nada. Bo se desespera y Lauren intenta decirle de mil formas diferentes que todo saldrá bien y que Kenzi volverá pero la Súcubo cada día está más enfadada con la Valquiria por su actitud rebelde y despreocupada.

- Lauren, parece que no le importa una mierda que Kenzi vuelva y eso es…¡Aaah!

- Tranquila, Tamsin siempre ha sido así –le dice mi hermana –No te agobies. Puede que se lo esté tomando en serio pero que no lo muestre.

Me dan ganas de decir que Tamsin no se lo está tomando en serio y que lo sabemos todos pero me callo porque Bo no lo soportaría. Está al límite y creo que como vea a la Valquiria un segundo más, la mata. La verdad es que la entiendo. Tamsin ha cambiado tanto en apenas unos días que ya ni puedo reconocer a la dulce Valquiria que era. Y pensar que, antes de todo esto, quería poder pasar algo más de tiempo con ella. Ahora ya no sé ni lo que piensa. Llega muy tarde a los entrenamientos y la mayoría del tiempo le echa la culpa a Dyson. Me hace mucho daño pero aguanto por Bo. La Súcubo y yo, a pesar de que siento la necesidad de odiarla porque hace feliz a mi hermana, cosa que yo no he hecho en mucho tiempo, hemos empezado a llevarnos bien. Hace feliz a Lauren y lo acepto. Se quieren.

Lauren me contó que primero estuvo con Dyson y que por eso a ella tampoco le cae demasiado bien el Lobo. Me parece un completo idiota. Es muy gracioso, primero se lía con la novia de mi hermana y ahora con…Tamsin. Que no es nada mío pero que ardo en deseo de que lo sea.

Necesito preguntarle a la Valquiria si piensa tomarse esto en serio algún día o se va a pasar el resto de la eternidad odiándome y torturándome. La llamo:

- Tamsin, hoy el entrenamiento será en otro lugar. El acantilado.

- ¿Vas a tirarme? –pregunta.

- Yo no pero puede que Bo sí. He pensado que será mejor darle un descanso. La pobre lo está pasando muy mal.

- Me da igual lo que le pase a la Súcubo. ¿Cuándo voy a tener yo un descanso? Creo que ya no quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú lo dijiste, es muy arriesgado y estoy demasiado buena como para desperdiciar mi vida por una humana.

- Nos vemos en el acantilado en media hora. No llegues tarde.

Lo hace. Llega tarde otra vez. Por ahí viene. Podría ir más despacio y tomarse su tiempo. Por favor, nótese la ironía. Definitivamente se me está pasando, comienzo a odiar a esta chica.

- Tamsin, tienes alas –digo –Podrías llegar antes para variar ¿no?

- Estaba con Dyson y no teníamos prisa –responde.

¡Dios! Yo no me enamoré de esta idiota. Odín, dios de los dioses nórdicos, devuélveme a la Tamsin de antes o la mataré con mis propias manos.

- ¿Empezamos o qué? –pregunta –Puede que tú no tengas nada mejor que hacer porque tu hermana se está tirando a la Súcubo y está demasiado ocupada como para hacer de hermana mayor pero yo sí. Me he dejado un lobo desnudo en el ring de boxeo y me gustaría volver antes de que se largue.

¡La amo! Joder, me pone muchísimo cuando es una maldita borde. Si no fuera porque tengo que hacer otra cosa con ella, le estaría arrancando la ropa a mordiscos. Ni siquiera me importaría transformarme en lobo. Vale, Lena, concéntrate.

- Empecemos.

Estoy dispuesta a descubrir toda la verdad. Siento el poder de Luduan corriendo por mis venas. Mis ojos se vuelven blancos y veo a la Valquiria como con un filtro esclarecedor. Clavo mis crecientes uñas en sus sienes y pregunto:

- ¿Quieres continuar o deseas abandonar ahora?

- Quiero continuar, nunca he querido abandonar –responde.

Un Luduan tiene el poder de conseguir toda la verdad sin apenas oposición. Continuo el interrogatorio:

- ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

- Por Kenzi. Ella me importa de verdad. Solo por ella.

Noto que no me está diciendo toda la verdad y me esfuerzo. La miro y me concentro. Ella se resiste pero acaba por revelarlo todo:

- Por Kenzi. Ella cuidó de mí. Se lo debo pero… -sigue con la resistencia –Por ti también. Quiero saber qué se siente…

Retiro mis manos y mis ojos vuelven a la normalidad. Yo no quiero saber más. Seguro que va a decir que quiere saber qué se siente al estar conscientemente en el Valhalla viendo a todos los que hay allí. Sé que va a decir eso porque yo también tengo curiosidad y ella tiene…a Dyson.

- Quiero saber lo que se siente al estar contigo –termina –Me gustas.

- Sabes que ya no tienes por qué decirme la verdad ¿no?

- Vete a la…-me mira enfadada –M-I-E-R-D-A.

Se aleja hacia la carretera.

- ¡Tamsin, espera! –grito.

Pero es demasiado tarde. La Valquiria ha desaparecido y no me he dado ni cuenta. Estaba demasiado embobada pensando en las dos palabras: "Me gustas". ¿Si le gusto por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué me provoca con Dyson si sabe que lo odio? Porque todo el mundo lo sabe.

Vuelvo a la casa de Bo. Me dejo caer en su sofá. De alguna forma, que Tamsin me dijera que le gusto me ha sentado mal. Es decir, me siento mal. No aliviada, emocionada ni nada de eso. Es como…si fuera una persona horrible por lo que le hice. Es una sensación como de vacío interior. Me duele el corazón o lo que me queda de él.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta Lauren.

- Nada –miento –He hablado con Tamsin y está haciendo esto por Kenzi. Se lo está tomando en serio.

- Me alegra oír eso porque ya estaba empezando a mosquearme –comenta Bo –He hablado con Dyson para ver si puede decirle que se centre un poco y acabamos cuanto antes.

- ¡No! –exclamo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –mi hermana se asusta.

- ¿Por qué siempre acudís a Dyson? –pregunto retóricamente –Él no puede hacer nada. Nunca podrá hacer nada con Tamsin.

Empiezo a recordar todas las veces en las que la Valquiria me ha dicho que estaba con Dyson y lo odio, cuánto lo odio. Casi en todas ellas, me imagino a Tamsin entre sus brazos desnudos, sonriendo. Me estoy enfadando mucho y me dan ganas de destruir cuando me enfado. Pensar en los dos juntos es una tortura que hace que mi corazón se pare, literalmente.

Me pongo los cascos con la música tan fuerte que me tiemblan hasta los pies. "Rebel Love Song", es perfecta para lo que voy a hacer. Me repito a mí misma las primeras frases: "I cannot hide what's on my mind. I feel it burning deep inside. A pasión crime to take what's mine". Eso no es. No puedo seguir escondiendo lo que tengo en mi mente y siento que arde en mi interior. Voy a tomar lo que es mío por fin y nadie me lo va a impedir. Lo voy a hacer. Salgo de la casa de Bo sin decir nada. Es hora de que haga algo bien hecho.

* * *

**¡Vaya! Lena se me ha vuelto loca. En el siguiente veremos qué tiene pensado hacer y a quién va a matar. Lo de matar es broma...o no. Dejad reviews si queréis.**


End file.
